


Meet, Kagami Tsuga

by LolyGothica



Series: Kuroko no ABO Dynamics [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the appearance of Ryouta in Seirin vs Touou game, the GOM need to meet Kagami's and Ryouta's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet, Kagami Tsuga

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kuroko No Basuke, where they were playing basketball for professional clubs.  
> Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's familiar around AO3 but not so much with anime fandoms, so search it on internet in case you don't get it. I tweak the dynamics a little, there won't be any heats.  
> KagaKise only for now.

**MEET, KAGAMI TSUGA**

 "Guys!" Ryouta's cheerful voice turned all of GOM's heads toward the entrance of the restaurant they were rendezvous at. A bundle of toddler with red hair in his arms, looking around with his wide eyes. The blond bounced over their table and sat himself beside Kuroko who immediately poked the baby's chubby cheek.

"Ugh, disturbingly looks like Bakagami." Aomine instantly commented.

Satsuki popped her head from another booth and shrieked about 'Dai-chan is being rude'. Apparently she, with Takao, Imayoshi, Himuro, and the three uncrowned kings from Rakuzan were all curious about Kagami's little spawn and decided to follow their GOM friends. But since Akashi firmly said that this meeting was only meant for GOM, they should not sit within the same booth with the GOM.

Kagami begrudgingly walked over to Momoi's table and sat himself forcefully beside Himuro.

"You come?" Himuro asked.

"Of course, They are meeting with monsters, how do you think I feel?" Taiga murmured.

Imayoshi chuckled. "Kagami, your husband is one of the monsters."

* * *

"Tada! Meet, Kagami Tsuga!" Ryouta held up his six months old son. The boy sucked on a pocky which was given by Murasakibara. Tsuga looked to the strangers' faces before him and only blinked. He wriggled in his parent's hold So Ryouta put him back on his lap.

"Seriously, how did you meet Bakagami?" Aomine asked with a twitch of his eye as he saw how the baby tried to climb the table. And damn, Murasakibara encouraged him with waving a lollipop. And Kuroko had a glint in his eyes he never saw.

"Mou, it's not 'Bakagami', besides I'm a Kagami too now, Aominecchi."

"Bakagami is Bakagami." Aomine countered haughtily.

"Then how'd you like it if I call you 'Ahominecchi'?"

"Tch."

Midorima's eyebrow twitched, when Tsuga finally got his extremities on the table. The toddler crawled on all four to Murasakibara to get his reward.

"And to answer your question, I was walking home from a photo-shooting session. And I saw him playing basketball in a street court one night." Ryouta recalled. "And he was so stiff so I told him how to relax his posture. From then on we met at the court once in awhile, and it became frequent in no time. I never engaging him in a play though."

"Now that, why did you suddenly disappear?" Aomine said again. He didn't hear how Midorima made a hitching like noise when Tsuga's attention turned to him. The baby, with his honey colored eyes, stared to the green-haired man's very soul.

"Now let's not talk about that." Ryouta smiled sheepishly.

Midorima gulped when Tsuga crawled to him hesitantly. He tried his best to release 'bad vibe' so the toddler wouldn't approach him. And God damn Murasakibara for poking the baby's bum so Tsuga crawled more to him. Akashi's eyes never left the baby, probably using his emperor eye to make sure the baby wouldn't fall from the table. Or, analyzing the baby's potential.

The baby stopped right in front of Midorima. Ryouta and Aomine still bickered. Kuroko observed the baby, and by the stare, he sent Midorima a message. _"Don't hurt him, or else."_

Tsuga flopped down on his butt before Midorima. He raised his hands toward him, wanting to be picked up. Midorima's eyebrow twitched.

Oh shoot.

"Aaa." The baby said, whatever it meant.

"Ugh." Midorima sweatdropped.

"Aaa~" The baby said louder and emphasized his stretched chubby arms.

... The baby began to sniffed.

Oh crap.

The baby whined oh-so-heartwrenchingly.

Shoot shoot shoot!

The baby wailed. Tears streamed down his face. His cute face reddened as his fingers curled and uncurled desperately for Midorima to hold him.

"Shintarou."

Shit.

"Hold him."

* * *

"We have a problem here." Midorima said. Tsuga was in his lap happily playing with a stuffed rabbit which was today's lucky item for Midorima. "How shall we call you? It's confusing with only 'Kagami'."

"Kagami-chin and Kagami. I'm done." Murasakibara said through a chocolate wafer.

"That's still confusing." Aomine said. "Let's just call him Kise."

"Aominecchi!" Ryouta protested.

"That's disrespectful toward Kagami." Midorima said.

"Ha? Really? You care about that now?"

"That's a common sense. Ah, you don't have one, my apologize."

"You-."

"What's so confusing about their names? Just call them Taiga and Ryouta." Akashi interrupted. Everyone sweatdropped, trust Akashi to call everyone he knew with their first names.

"Kagami and Kagami #2." Kuroko said as he sipped on his vanilla milk shake.

"Kurokocchi! What am I? A dog?" Ryouta whined.

"And Kagami #3." Kuroko added as he pointed toward Tsuga.

"So mean." Ryouta gave up. He slumped on his seating.

"Kise-turned-Kagami." Aomine muttered.

"Troublesome." Midorima said. Tsuga tried to climb on his shirt, wanting to get his glasses. "Unlucky-Kagami."

"Pointless." Aomine countered. "Both are unlucky."

"What does that mean?" Ryouta protested.

"Just call them Taiga and Ryouta." Once again Akashi said.

"We are not like you!" Midorima and Aomine shouted reflexively. They shouted, **SHOUTED** , to Akashi.

....

Akashi took Tsuga off from Midorima's lap and silently ordered Murasakibara to hold the baby for a second.

They were doomed.

* * *

"Gemini-Kagami and Leo-Kagami." Midorima said with finality. Tsuga was back on his lap, and red bleeding scratches, seemingly caused by a fork, were across his forehead.

Similar scratches on the same place were on Aomine's face. "So I'm the only one left without distinguishing names for you two."

"Huh? Are you guys seriously calling us like that?"

"Kagami#2-kun, you should know better than doubting us." Kuroko said with his straight face.

"What? Seriously?" Ryouta searched their eyes frantically.

"Kagami-chin, it's not that bad."

"Why don't you call us normally?"

"How is 'normally'?" Aomine stated flatly.

"Kagami and Kagami." Ryouta brightly smiled.

"And we go back to square one." Aomine sighed.

* * *

"Anyway, Ryouta."

"Hm?"

"Why did you name him Tsuga? Why not something with 'Aka' since he has red hair? Someone with 'Aka' usually will be a great figure one day."

_"You overly-confident prick!"_ was in everyone's head, except in Murasakibara's.

"I name my son whatever I want!" Kagami, the Taiga one, suddenly stood up from his booth and pointed to the shorter red head. The three Uncrowned Kings jumped at him readily before holding him down.

"He had fangs already when he was born." Ryouta said as he clapped for his son to crawl back to him. But the baby ignored him and contently played with the stuffed rabbit on Midorima's lap.

"Seriously?" Kuroko asked with slightly, very slightly, widened eyes.

"Yes, we were surprised too." Ryouta smiled.

"By the way, Kagami#2-kun." Kuroko started.

"Yes?"

"How does it feel? Giving birth." He asked with pink cheeks.

The way Ryouta's eyes lit up was disturbing for the alpha members of GOMs. Ryouta faced the blue haired omega and grabbed his hands.

"Kurokocchi! I thought you would never ask!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Ryouta began, the blond still ranted on and on about the whole pregnancy stuffs. And to top it off, he told Kuroko and practically the whole restaurant how painful the process of giving birth.

Midorima and Aomine instantly lost their appetite. Akashi watched them with flat stare, but the way he smirked told the world the otherwise. Murasakibara, was unaffected with the help of a mouthful of chips. Kuroko intensely concentrated on whatever words came out from Ryouta.

"Your husband is seriously talkative, Kagami." Imayoshi massaged his temple.

"And he is loud." Kagami smirked, perversely. That earned him a smack from Tatsuya.

* * *

"He is sleepy." Midorima said as he picked Tsuga from his lap and gave him to Ryouta's waiting hands.

"Yes." Ryouta took the toddler and cradled him. He stroke the baby's head to soothe him. They all stood up and prepared to leave. Kagami was already standing beside Ryouta and put the hoodie of Tsuga's jacket to the baby's head.

"Today was great, thank you guys." Ryouta smiled as Tsuga slept with his head on Ryouta's shoulder.

"Likewise, Kagami#2-kun." Kuroko smiled back.

"Albeit too much hassle." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses by the bridge. Aomine grunted in agreement.

"Tsuga-chin is awesome, for taming Midorima-chin that good."

"He didn't tame me. What am I anyway?" Midorima snapped.

"Don't be so loud, Shintarou." Akashi said as he stared to the sleeping face of Tsuga's.

"Until next time then." Ryouta said. Beside him, Kagami's feet were itching to leave the place.

"Yes, next time please tell me more about conquering morning sickness."

"Ugh, not that again." Aomine groaned.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Comment will be highly appreciated. Really, comments on a work are like gems to us. I'm not taking request, but if you really want me to write something with this ABO dynamics, I may consider it. I like KagaKise and ImaZuki only for now. Onesided HaiKise is okay for me.


End file.
